


The Call

by Crazyk422



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Bad Nicknames, Bail, Cars, Cussing, F/M, Files, Food, Friendship, Hugging, Jail, Jobs, Not obvious - Freeform, Office, Phone Call, Pictures, Police department, Talking, Walking, car, cases, christmas card talk, friends - Freeform, jail cell, joking, laughing, phone, pineapple, santa barbra, takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyk422/pseuds/Crazyk422
Summary: Shawn and Gus are in jail... again. The department called someone to bail them out and surprisingly it's not Shawn's dad. An old friend they haven't seen in a while comes to bail them out. Their friend comes to the police department originally for a job offer, bailing Shawn and Gus out was a bonus.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster/ Seraphina Hayes (OC) (platonic), Burton "Gus" Guster/ Shawn Spencer (platonic), Shawn Spencer/ Seraphina Hayes (OC)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Stars





	The Call

Third POV  
“Someone’s bailing you two asshats out.” Lassiter told Shawn and Gus who were standing in a holding cell.

“Is it my dad?” Shawn asked him.

“Nope.” Lassiter replied all nonchalant.

Shawn and Gus turned to each other, both looking puzzled. They don’t know who else the station would call it was only Shawn’s dad that usually would bail them out.

“All I know is that O’Hara said they were very nice and not all shocked that you two have done this before.” Lassiter was looking at the file for the case they were working on, not paying too much attention to the two in the cell.

“Who could they have called? It’s only your dad that’s bailed us out. Why would they call someone else to bail us out?” Gus started to rapid fire questions to Shawn.

Shawn threw his hands up. “Oh and you think I know.”

“You’re the psychic.”

“Good point. Do you think they’ll bring us something with pineapple or a pineapple?”

“Shawn now is not the time to be thinking about food. We are stuck in a holding cell.”

“Gus, please. There is always a time to be thinking about food besides aren’t you like a sympathetic food wanter.”

“No Shawn I eat when I’m nervous, there’s a difference.”

“I’ve-”

“And don’t say you’ve heard it both ways.”

“Fine but I have heard it both ways.” Shawn mumbled the end of his sentence.

Gus did his classic lip popping (Idk what you call it.) and smacked Shawn’s shoulder.

“You did not just do that.”

“Oh I think I did.” Shawn smacked Gus’s stomach and then they started smacking each other.

“Are you guys trying to make the other your bitch? Because if so, you both suck at it.” An “unknown” female voice said.

Shawn and Gus stopped smacking each other. They raised their heads, turning to look at one another.

They turned to face the “unknown” female. “Ser!?” They shouted confusedly.

“Been a while hasn’t it boys.” She stated, rummaging through her purse.

Lassiter looked up from the case file. “You’re the person that’s bailing these two bozos out? Why on earth would you do that?”

She was laughing as she pulled her phone out her purse. “I’m still debating on if I actually want to bail them out. I asked the chief if I could talk to them before I actually made my decision.”

She held her phone up. “Smile boys.” The guys groaned because of the flash.

“I’m thinking of doing Christmas cards this year.” Seraphina was looking at the photo. “Gus you blinked. Oh well, it'll be fine.”

“How’d you know we were here?” Shawn asked her.

“Your dad.” She said smiling.

“My dad? You talked to my dad?”

“Yep.”

“Oh great.”

“Yeah, we meet up a few times a week for coffee.”

“You meet up with my dad.”

“Uh huh.”

“A few times a week and that’s every week?”

“Yeah.”

“And you have coffee?”

“Yeah, although sometimes we’ll have breakfast or lunch.”

“You guys talk about anything specific by any chance?” He asked, trying to be nonchalant.

“If you mean you then yes. We have at least one Shawn topic every time we talk. That’s how I know about all about the stupid things you’ve done lately.”

Shawn smiled sarcastically. “Oh good. Here I was worried that I would have to tell you all those things myself. Silly me for not realizing that you two would talk.”

“It’s okay Shawn you can still exaggerate as much as you want when you two get out.”

“You mean it?” Shawn asked, trying to look innocent.

Seraphina raised her eyebrows with a small smile. She rolled her eyes. “Yes Shawn I mean it.”

“You me-”

“If you could hold off on the flirting that would be appreciated.” Gus interrupted.

“Aww Gus, don’t think I forgot about you. We also talk about you. I even talked to your mom, she’s still so sweet.”

Gus got closer to the cell bars, his face smushed in one of the spaces.

“You talked to my mom?”

“Yeah.”

“No you didn’t. She didn’t. You didn’t.” Gus said looking at Seraphina turning to face Shawn and then back at Seraphina.

Seraphina walked closer to the cell. “Oh I did. And I know that when you we-”

Gus started screaming. Like when he and Shawn run away or he finds a body.

Gus tried shaking the cell bars but he couldn’t.

“Believe me now Gus-Gus.”

“I do. I believe you.” Gus squealed.

Seraphina turned to Lassiter who was still trying to make sense of this whole situation.

“Why are Shawn and Gus still in the cell? Didn’t Shawn’s dad post bail?” Juliet asked.

“He did, didn’t he? Oops, must have... slipped my mind.” Seraphina smiled as she began back away.

“You... we could have been out of this cell a long time ago and you say it slipped your mind?!” Gus started losing his cool.

“Hey, you can’t talk to me like that. I know too much about you Gus-Gus, don’t make me expose your secrets. You too Shawn.”

“Don’t drag me into this.” Shawn whined.

“It’s only fair you two dragged me into this. I was only asked to come here.”

“We called Henry first and then she came in.” Juliet thought out loud.

“I wanted to surprise you guys. Surprise!” Seraphina yelled as she ran away towards the chief’s office.

“Hello Miss Seraphina. As you know I’m Chief Vicks.”

Shawn and Gus ran up looking for her, knowing she wasn’t too far away.

“There she is.” Gus pointed towards the chiefs office.

“Why is she with the chief?"

“How should I know?”

“I don’t know, aren't you psychic?”

“That’s you Shawn.” 

“Right. Let’s get- act natural.” Shawn was looking somewhere random while Gus was looking at a random figurine.

“I hope you enjoy it here Miss Hayes.” Chief Vicks said as they exited her office.

Seraphina glanced off to the side seeing Shawn and Gus “act natural” smiling. “I think I will.”

Chief Vicks went back into her office.

Seraphina turned towards the two. “Really? Are you guys doing “act natural” right now?”

“What? No. Anyways what was that about?” Shawn asked.

She leaned closer to him. “Shouldn’t you know psychic?”

Shawn leaned closer. “I do know but I want to hear it from you.” He booped her nose.

She swatted his hand away. “It just so happens that I got a job.”

"Well, that’s great.” He hugged her. “I sensed it had something to do with a job.”

She and Gus rolled their eyes.

“Give me a hug Gus-Gus.” She opened her arms for a hug.

Shawn hugged her again.

“Shawn.”

“Yeah.”

“I said I want a hug from Gus-Gus.”

“Why my hugs are so much better than his.” Hugging her tighter.

“I haven’t seen you two in a while. It’s not fair for you to hog my hugs while Gus gets none.”

“I find it fair because it was Gus’s fault we were in cell.”

“Shawn that’s not true and you know it.” Gus defended himself.

“If you let me long enough for me to give Gus a hug, you can hug me for as long as you want.”

“Are you sure you want to do that Ser? You know he’ll hu-”

“Deal.” Shawn let her go.

“Gus-Gus.” They pulled each other in for a hug.

“Are you gonna start calling me that again?”

“Of course I am.”

“Ok that’s enough hugging.” Shawn tried separating the two.

“No.” “Hey you made a deal.”

She sighed. “Fine.”

“Yay.”

“Shawn.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m hungry.”

“You know what so am I? Gus?”

“I could eat.”

“What should we get?”

“Jerk chicken.” “Pineapple smoothie.” Shawn and Gus said at the same time.

“What?”

“Shhh. Let’s go Gus.”

“Shawn.”

“Yes hug buddy?”

“I hope you know that you’re gonna have to let go of me so we can walk out of here.”

“No.”

“No? How else are we going to walk out of here?”

“Hmm. Turn around.”

“What?!”

“Turn around.”

“No! You turn around.”

“Just turn around.”

“Why?”

“So I can still hug you."

“You want to turn around so I can walk while you continue to hug me?”

“Yes.”

She sighed. “Fine, you better not yank on my hair.”

“I won’t, scouts honor.”

“Didn’t you get kicked out of the scouts.” She asked as they began walking as best as they could.

“That is neither here nor there.”

“Okay Shawnie.” She patted his shoulder.

“Are we taking the blueberry or my car?”

“Your car.” “Blueberry.” Shawn and Gus said at the same time.

“Why would we take Phi-Phi’s car?” Seraphina groaned at the nickname. She smiled, it felt as if she never left, something she was grateful for. She was worried it would be awkward between the three of them, in the end it wasn't, not at all. She was happy she decided to come back.

“It’s a company car Shawn.”


End file.
